The lord of the rings: After the movie
by black dagger
Summary: A group of people attempt to get the book out of the shadow of the film...but fail. Finally the last group attempt it...and there lives become very familiar...
1. Default Chapter

**Lord Of the rings...**

**After The movie...**

_Authors notes: I respect this book as one of the greatest literary works in history. I hated the way that people watched the film and forgot that this came from a book, so I'm going to show that I hated it. Anyone who has a problem with this has to be more open-minded._

_This may even offend some people, but hey...not my problem. Its my opinion that anyone who read the book once after watching the film and brags that they know all there is to know AND THEY EVEN READ THE BOOK is an attention seeking moron...bleh...u probably all hate me now, a small number of you may even love me, an even smaller number (I'm getting into minuses now) may even read on...enjoy..._

_This is a work of fiction, any likenesses between this, and any real groups or persons is purely coincidental_

_Dedicated to Mr Tolkien because he and I share the same birthday...and he probably wouldn't approve of all this...and cause he wrote something really good..._

_And to Peter Woodthorpe, the best Gollum, and the best Pigsy ever..._

* * *

_"It's like in the great stories, Mr. Frodo. The ones that really mattered. Full of darkness and danger they were. And sometimes you didn't want to know the end. Because how could the end be happy? How could the world go back to the way it was when so much bad had happened? But in the end, it's only a passing thing, this shadow. Even darkness must pass. A new day will come. And when the sun shines it will shine out the clearer. Those were the stories that stayed with you. That meant something, even if you were too small to understand why. But I think, Mr. Frodo, I do understand. I know now. Folk in those stories had lots of chances of turning back only they didn't. They kept going because they were holding on to something."_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**What I'm Holding onto...**

They say history repeats itself...whoever 'they' are would be wrong. When the Lord of the rings came out it came out in 6 books...people read them and thought that they were great. In the 70's a film was released, it had the title lord of the rings, and it was animated. It was a love/hate thing. It was similar to the book in that it was done well...and a lot of people liked it. But for the first time children of all ages could sit down and watch the movie, even though some parts were quite dark. Since then there have been rumours of a live action film. From Disney to Miramax the rights went, making the right to make this film little more then a bargaining point. Eventually it was made and it captured the imagination...and the hearts of millions of people. It changed lives.

However, this amazing film became just that...a film. Many people loved it because of its cast, others loved it for it cineomatograpghy. Others loved it for the battle scenes, while we...we in the minority clung on with out lives to the fact that this was a book we loved, finally making its appearance on screen. We weren't fans of the movie, we were fans of the book, we held on for the day when someone would say...

"well, the movie was good, but the book was amazing..."

In 2003 we formed a group named LORB, Lord of the rings book lovers, not the smartest of names, but I think it got the point across. We made it our duty...no...we made it our quest to bring the book into a more popular group, we didn't want the movie to be an alternative to the book...we wanted the book to be an alternative for the film...

We advertised Franticly, trying to get lazy teens to read the best book in history...and we succeeded...sort of.

People were reading the books because of the movie...not because they were outstanding books. Once again we stood in its shadow. I'm saying I didn't like the films...on the most part they were good, but they didn't have the same effect as the book. No way...we had failed, and our group finally stopped.

It took another year to see what we'd done...

I got an email from the leader of LORB. He wanted to call us all together for a meeting...

_Someone here needs to take on the mission of succeeding. Carrying on the quest...doing what we failed to do once already._

I followed a link to a chat room the leader had set up for us. There was arguing, nobody trusted each other enough to allow this task. I spoke up.

"I will do it..."

Still argueing...

"I will carry on the quest!! Although I do not no how..."

There was silence...

In the first attempt I had kept quiet. Mostly just handing out book marks to people in my school. For me to take charge of the last attempt was madness...Suddenly one person spoke up.

"Yes...and I will show you how."

Suddenly the atmosphere changed. Everyone was getting involved. In all 9 people were willing to follow me, help me with what I needed, protect me from anything I might do wrong, be friendly when I needed them...I had become the most important person for the group, in a matter of seconds.

We set to work straight away. Knowing that the sooner we started, the sooner we'd be done. The 9 were...

Billy

Sam

Joe

Dominic

Louise

Fraser

James

Leanne

And me.

We worked for days...until we were too tired to go on. We worked into the night sometimes, until our eyes were bloodshot and sore. It was one such night when we went home. I always walked with Dominic and sam, we were walking and we heard a voice behind us. It all went so quickly and, before I could do anything, Dominic, and the mysterious voice were gone...He had been kidnapped. I tried to chase after them, but same stopped me. I was in tears before long, I lay down on the ground right there and wept. A curse was obviously over us, and it hadn't even begun yet.

We worked on, once the police had left us alone, for many days. Working, because it's the only thing we could do, and it was what Dominic wanted...on the last day Louise got shot walking home with Leanne.

"Louise...you can't die. Think about your family."

"I have no choise leanne...I...tried to take the lead, you know that don't you?"

"You what?"

"I...tried to lead this project. I called for a vote and everything..."

"Don't worry. I can call you sister, and colleague. We are one...and I WILL get this book recognised, with or without the others help..."

And with that Louise passed on...it was obvious that we had no chance any more...we went our separate ways.

"Sam" I said "I can do this alone, I don't need your help anymore"

"When this started...I spoke up for you first! I'm not leaving this now! Not a chance."

The others we thought had quit...but they were very far from quitting...They had plans of there own...

**Part 2 Coming soon...**


	2. Sam

Authors note: Chapter two will be the first chapter that goes into the past. Each of these chapters will include the story of each of the main characters, and some of the not main characters. Basically, we'll be taking a look at each of the characters in a Tarantino-esque way...

Chapter 2 

**Sam**

It's a dangerous business going out your door. You step onto the road, and if you don't keep your feet, there's no knowing where you might be swept off too.

Sam never was a strong person, but he wasn't smart either. The only thing that made him likeable was his sheer willpower. He'd do anything until it was finished, and he'd look on the bright side of everything.

This was strange, since his mother had died when he was a child, and his father was getting on a bit now. He had every right to go around sad and depressed, strangely he didn't, strangely he was calm, cool under pressure and there for anyone who needed him.

Sometimes it got too much. Do you have any idea what its like to be around a cheerful person like that for any length of time? Its difficult, take it from me. Sometimes, you just wish he'd break down and cry, sometimes, you with he'd be a normal person and be upset and not hide it.

Other then that I love Sam. He's the best friend a guy can have. He never gets into trouble with anyone and he loves to read. It was him who made me read the lord of the rings books. He cheered me on as I went from page to page in the gigantic novel.

When he heard about LORB he joined instantly. While he loved the films, like me, he thought there was something missing. I think people were shocked at Sam's knowledge of the novel. He could quote every line in any edition, and tell you what page and line number its on. He was obsessed, and when it came to the closing of LORB it was the first time I've ever seen him get emotional. I didn't see him again for 12 months...

_Someone here needs to take on the mission of succeeding. Carrying on the quest...doing what we failed to do once already._

He looked into thin air. He didn't have the influence to be able to do this. But he knew as sure as Gandalf was grey that he would help, and he would be the best dam helper in the whole group...

When it came to the meeting he did nothing but sit quietly. While everyone was squabbling I noticed him about to stand...but he quickly thought better of it and sat back down. We hadn't spoken in a year, I was actually preety nervous about seeing him again.

I stood up, and smiled at him...the smile quickly faded.

"I will do it..."I will carry on the quest!! Although I do not no how..."

Sam laughed

"and I will show you how!"

I smiled at him, he was back. We laughed together and I ran to him and embraced him. It was good to be back. Suddenly, everyone started to shout up.

"I will follow you, I will do it!!"

Finally the last alliance of the LORB was together, and Sam was there, and there was nothing else I needed, finally I had the support I needed to carry on.

Sam was the only one of us who never tired. He stayed up all night drawing posters and ringing newspapers and libraries to tell them about our cause.

"Sam" I said "its my turn, go to sleep"

"No way, you're the leader, you need your sleep sir"

"Sam, you don't have to call me sir. You're my best friend."

"I know...but, its great what your doing. I'm glad I can help."

"There's no one I'd rather have here"

We smiled, and I went off to sleep...

The next day, Dominic was kidnapped. Sam stopped work. He was scared, as much as the rest of us. He didn't show it though, he was the strong one, the one that could cope with this.

The next day he was working again, I remember everyone asking him why, his reply was a simple one

"My old man says time stops for nobody, and I believe him."

He worked on non-stop, never stopping. Slowly, one by one we carried on. Following his example. We worked on and on.

The soon after Louise also left the party, she had been shot, no longer could we work under these conditions, LORB had failed, again.

But I was going to work on.

"Sam" I said "I can do this alone, I don't need your help anymore"

"When this started...I spoke up for you first! I'm not leaving this now! Not a chance." And with that he broke down, and started to cry.

"Ok Sam, its you and me."

And thus began our journey, which we thought would be the last chance for the LORB. How wrong we were...

How wrong we were...


End file.
